


The Morning After The Night Before

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Fanart by Berocca [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hair Brushing, Inspired by Fanart, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Too sore to move, chamomile tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so he had probably been a little bit desperate for something in his own bed besides sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berocca/gifts).



> This one goes a little bit beyond "inspired by fanart", because Berocca did the most wonderful thing with my art request. I can only hope that this fic does justice to the [gorgeous gift](http://sandyclaws68.tumblr.com/post/125752449471/seriously-you-want-me-dead-you-want-me-to-be#notes) she gave me. :D

Iruka woke up when the sun hit his face. He groaned and rolled over, hoping to put a stop to that particular torture, but the movement caused a variety of pains to blossom below his waist. That elicited another, louder, groan and forced his eyes open. He could see that the other side of the bed was empty, which surprised him; it was rare that Kakashi rose before him. But he had just returned from a four month long diplomatic mission the evening before, exhausted and with an almost desperate need to sleep in his own bed. Preferably for twenty-four hours straight.

He sat up, wincing as the pain in his hips increased with the different position. Okay, so he had probably been a little bit desperate for something in his own bed besides sleep. But it was unusual for Kakashi to lose control to such an extent, and when Iruka pushed his hair out of his eyes he remembered why.

The hair. Why was it always the hair?

Okay, silly question. He knew how much Kakashi loved his hair, and four months on a mission with very few opportunities to keep it trimmed had left it the longest it had ever been. He had barely gotten through the door last night before Kakashi had been on him, pulling the tie loose and gliding his fingers through the nearly waist-length strands. He had buried his nose in one handful before all but dragging Iruka off to the bath.

Frankly, most of the rest of the night was a blur after that.

Iruka clenched his jaw against the hurt and rose to his feet, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself, splashed some water on his face, and grabbed the hairbrush that lay on the vanity, intending to do battle with the tangles. But the thought of being back in the bed was too enticing, so with a shrug he left the bathroom and climbed back into bed, placing the brush on the wide windowsill. Hair maintenance could wait until later, he decided as he settled back on the pillow with a sigh.

“You're awake.”

Iruka's only reaction to the soft purr of that voice was to close his eyes and exhale a little tremulously. He had missed Kakashi so much during his mission, and now he was home and all he wanted to do was spend the morning lazily cuddled together under the blankets, exchanging soft kisses and caresses. He was too sore for anything else at the moment.

Kakashi obviously noticed the tension in his face as Iruka shifted on the bed and stepped forward with a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. “Are you all right?” he asked, bending down to peer at his lover's face.

Iruka nodded. “More or less.” He smiled gently and opened his eyes. “I'd blame you for the ache but I'm pretty sure I was just as eager.”

Kakashi grinned and kissed the corner of Iruka's mouth. “Stay put for a minute,” he whispered. “I'll be right back.” He took a minute to push the large bolster pillow against the wall before leaving their bedroom, only to return a few minutes later with a cup of tea, a hot water bottle, and the Sunday newspaper. Pakkun followed him and didn't hesitate to jump up on the bed and curl up for a nap. Kakashi allowed the ninken an indulgent smile before setting everything down on the windowsill and climbing over Iruka to settle himself against the wall. He shifted his lover's body so that Iruka's head was pillowed on his thighs, slid the hot water bottle under the chuunin's aching hips, then picked up the hairbrush and smiled.

Iruka returned the smile, if a little shyly, and raised his head just enough so that Kakashi could pull all of his hair free from where it was caught between their bodies. He somehow managed to keep the pleased moans to a minimum as Kakashi worked the brush through his long hair, undoing the tangles and making it shine in the sunlight, all of the reddish highlights visible. When he was finished Kakashi leaned forward for a soft kiss before putting the brush down and picking up the tea cup.

“This should complete your cure,” he said as he handed it to Iruka, who inhaled deeply of the wonderful, calming scent of chamomile. Kakashi picked up the newspaper and started to read, holding it in one hand while the other occasionally twined itself in the mass of Iruka's dark auburn hair.

Iruka sighed and sipped his tea. Maybe it wasn't exactly the lazy Sunday morning he had had in mind, but it would do in a pinch.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a longer version of this fic eventually, one that will have more detail about Iruka's arrival back home after his mission and their reunion. :D


End file.
